


Parallelism

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Series: 3 sentence stories [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, French translation available, No Dialogue, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Three sentences and one obsession (mine).
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: 3 sentence stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050692
Kudos: 1





	Parallelism

Sabo couldn't help but be fascinated by how beautiful and elegant Kuina was, even though she was just reading a book on the couch. He was facing her, his laptop on his lap, and he could only stare until her cheeks reddened and she finally looked up, asking, “Don't you have a novel to write, how long are you going to stare?”

“Well, according to my schedule, I still have a couple of hours left,” he said and smiled as she sighed, looking down on her book again, but doing a poor job of hiding her red ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
